Scar Tissue
by 7differentdoors
Summary: AU post-Hogwarts. Voldemort's take over forces the magical world into a deep depression. With nothing left in their former world Ginny and Hermione start new lives and new unconventional jobs in the muggle world. Rated M for a reason.
1. The World is Our Coffin

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. No money is being made on this story.

AN: This story was first inspired by a Red Hot Chili Peppers song. Please ignore that they use American dollars instead of pounds or Euros. I'm American and I'm using American dollars in my stories. I still need a Beta for this story so if your interested please tell me.

Chapter One: The World is Our Coffin

Ginny looked into the mirror. She didn't recognize herself. Swollen eye and broken jaw aside, she didn't recognize the look in her own eyes, how dark they were how empty they made her feel. She used to be a happy fun-loving girl, but now she was hollow. And after everything that happened she couldn't even begin to think of going back to the way she had been, in safer times. Everyone had thought that by Harry's final year, Voldemort would be vanquished. But they were wrong, Harry survived yes, but so had Voldemort. Ron didn't make it. And Hermione disappeared into the muggle world just like Ginny. It was rumored that Harry was still out there hunting out Voldemort, but Ginny could care less, none of her family survived the second rising of Voldemort, she had nothing left in the magical world. But she wasn't the only one, a deep depression had hit the magical community and most witches and wizards that were left went venturing out into the muggle world for employment. But it was hard to get a job when you didn't even have a identity let alone a high school diploma. You had to take what you could find and that's what led Ginny to what she was doing now.

"_At least I won the fight_" Ginny thought as she washed the blood from her face. It was a vicious and profitable career, fighting in the underground female fight clubs. Ginny could make a thousand dollars in one night just for beating the shit out of some muggle girl who thought she could take on The Fire. No one actually called her by her fight name but it still had a nice ring to it.

"Hey Gin, want to come to a bar with me and the guys? It could be fun." Arnie, her trainer walked in. Arnie was an aging man who won a lot fights in his day, and had he been smart with his money would still have quite a bit. But everyone had their vices and Arnie's was gambling, he lost a lot money betting on these underground fights but now that he was training her he was getting some money back. If you met Arnie on the street the last thing you would think was that he was running an underground fight ring. He was a stooped old man with many physical complaints and old fight injuries acting up. But what had put his career to an end was the limp he developed when he broke his femur for the fifth time. Now Arnie limped around, whacking youngsters with his cane if he thought he was being sassed, he mostly reminded Ginny of Dumbledore; eccentric but wise.

"I don't really want to go out, I think my jaw is broken." Gin murmured. Arnie shuffled over and titled her chin up a bit.

"Looks like a minor break, but can't be sure. Either way there's not much you can do 'bout it. Why not come with us, maybe you'll meet someone." Arnie was right, it wasn't like she could afford to go to a doctor or mediwizard, if she had insurance maybe, but underground fighting isn't quite legal, so having insurance was out of the question. Meet someone? Hell no, but maybe she could drink away the pain in her jaw.

"I guess I'll come, but don't try and set me up with anyone, I'll just have a couple beers and then go home." Her words were whispered but Arnie nodded excitedly.

"Okay then, I'm gonna go out and collect our winnings and I'll see you outside." Arnie left the room as quickly as his gimp leg would carry him.

_ I wonder where she is._ Ginny thought as she put an ice pack on her eye. She constantly regretted the way things had ended between them.

_ I hate magic, and I hate Voldemort. Why does everyone I love die?_ She had screamed at Hermione. _I can't love you anymore. I'm leaving._ And she did. She walked right out, when she came back a day later, Hermione's flat had been completely empty except for one, hastily written tear stained note.

_ I understand why Gin, I just don't understand how. I'm leaving the magical world too, you were the only thing keeping me here. We both lost our families to this war, but I thought maybe we could make through together. I guess I was wrong. I love you. And I know we'll see each other again. Someday. _

_-Hermione._

That note had remained with Ginny's grasp for the past 11 months. But they hadn't seen each other, or communicated in anyway. And Ginny constantly wondered about her, weather she was safe. If was even alive. Ginny could sulk like this for weeks, she would run for miles and miles and then go train with Arnie but it was an ever present thought nagging in her mind. But then there would be a fight and all Ginny could think was to, punch, duck, kick; all this flurry of activity and adrenaline made her forget if only for a moment, some of her sorrow. So she became addicted to the numbness of the fighting, the injuries were worth it, she could later count her bruises and scars with complete detachment. No one cared about the scar tissue, why should she? It also helped that fighting payed so well. She lived in an decent flat even though it was in a slum neighborhood. But at it was a roof over her head. She had food and shelter, and at least she's alive.

_ Then why are you sulking?_ Ginny thought as she removed the ice and looked at her eye. The swelling was going down, but tomorrow she would deep purple bruising all around her eye. She looked at the rest of her reflection, he red hair was about chin length and looked like it need a good wash, her white shirt was stained with sweat and blood, though not all the blood was hers, but she felt some pride when she looked at how strong her legs had become, all of her running was really paying off. Ginny dug around in her bag and pulled on a pristine white shirt, and then donned her leather jacket. It looked pretty good with the black skinny jeans and steel toed boots. But she wasn't that concerned with what she looked like, she was just going out for a beer with the guys and then she was going back home for a nice long sleep.

She looked around the "locker room". It was really the basement of the abandoned building where fights were taking place. It was the same as all the other buildings, cracked ceilings, moldy walls, broken windows and countless amounts of graffiti. But pretty soon the police would get wind of where the fight club was and they'd moved to another building no different than the one she was in now.

She left the room and went out into the hall, there were all assortments of girls waiting to fight or that had already fought. Tall, short, black, white the fights took all kinds as long as you had the strength if you drop out of a fight you never come back. Ginny could always tell if a girl won her fight if they'd look in the eyes as you pass, they could be bloody, and bruised, they could even have bone poking out of their skin but if they could look her in the eyes they had won, and they would want to fight again. There were always girls trying to fight her when they weren't ready, and they'd use any means possible. Knives, chairs, steel bars, but her reaction time was quicker most of the time, maybe it was because of all those years of dodging spells, but whatever the reason she never lost against those girls, but she did receive some serious damage. Ginny never brought a knife or anything like that; it was her Gryfindor nature that she felt that it wasn't a real fight unless it was one-on-one, using all the strength and willpower she has and nothing else. Anyone could go up there and knife someone but it took real courage and perseverance to train and bleed and sweat to win a fight. The fights didn't have any rules about what you could use in a fight, the rule they did have was you can't kill your opponent, if you kill them your out of the fights for good. Ginny saw the girl she beat tonight, still passed out cold on a stretcher. She was alive Ginny was certain but she'd need a lot of work if she wanted to fight Ginny again. Ginny escaped from the hall into the fresh cold night.

Ginny missed the burrow. She missed how warm it was, everywhere else was cold. And she missed the stars, the lights of the city blocked the stars, but at the burrow she could sit and count them. She missed that summer at the burrow. It had been ungodly hot that summer and Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to start their seventh year. Ginny was sneaking out of the house for a midnight walk when she head them talking. _Ron it's not anything you did, I'm just not interested in being anything more than friends._ Ron had stormed away like a petulant child. Hermione looked to be on the verge of tears. Gin went over to her, _Hermione, are you okay?_ She looked at Ginny guiltily. _Yes, I mean I will be. Would like to go outside?_ It was, of course, not a wise idea to go outside with Deatheaters and Voldemort on the loose but they hadn't yet realized how dangerous it really was. They were sitting on the top of the hill in the meadow counting stars when everything else but that moment had faded away. _Why don't want to be with Ron?_ Ginny had asked innocently. Hermione looked at her with warm chocolate brown eyes, then leaned over and kissed her. I was a chaste kiss, but it made Ginny's skin tingle and heart beat so hard it was trying to break her rib cage, her breath caught in her throat and time seem to slow. They parted but Ginny leaned back and kissed her again just to make sure it was real. And it was. It had been surreal, the stars around her seemed brighter and Hermione smiled and blushed had made Ginny giddy with excitement. But that was five years ago. In happier times. Ginny couldn't suppress the sigh that escaped her as she looked toward the dark empty sky of the city. But her revere was broken by the arrival of Arnie and his gang.

Along with them came the sound of laughter and smell of cigarettes. They scuffled out of the building all extremely happy about their winnings. Arnie had of course made them all bet against Ginny's opponent, and clearly they were happy they did.

Arnie's "gang" consisted mostly of retired fighters come trainers and of want-to-be-trainers like Joe. Joe was 21 and liked to steal. Anything and everything. The crazier it was the more he wanted to take it. He was caught trying to steal a live goat from the zoo once but fake a seizure and got out of it. He irritated Ginny to no end, always acting like the world owed him something and that anything he wanted he could have. Unfortunately for Gin he was going with them tonight.

"Hey Gin, what no kiss for your biggest fan? You did great tonight, really kicked some ass. Wish I could receive some of that fiery passion only not in the form of a punch, if you know what I mean." Joe blabbered to her as they walked down the street.

"How many times do I have have to tell you. I am not interested in you at all. The only "passion" you are going to receive from me is if I finally snap and beat your puny ass into the ground. But luckily for you Arnie has forbidden me to do so, but if you so much as touch me I will break every-" Ginny's jaw aching painfully with every word but Joe cut her off.

"Right, right the whole "I'm not interested in guys thing" well you about that, I was thinking that maybe I could change your mind-"

"Joe this isn't something I'm going to change my mind about, I may however change my mind about following Arnie's rules-" Ginny was cracking her knuckles, _If he says one more thing I might just snap._ But Arnie interrupted this train of thought.

"Now, Gin the boy is only trying to be friendly, just be nice. Oh and by the way here's tonight's pay. I counted it we made total 2,500, so here is 1,250 in cash. So your next fight is in 'bout three weeks which will give your jaw enough time to heal. So you'll be in top form for your next match."

Gin suppressed the urge to gape at all the money he handed her, she earned extra tonight, she was beginning to become a semi-famous in this underground world of fighting. She hadn't lost a fight in months and was quickly moving up through the ranks. At least she was doing something right. She nodded so she wouldn't have to speak an quickly stowed the money in the inside pocket of her jacket, she wasn't going to take any chances with Mr.Happy Hands Joe around. Just because Arnie trusted him, didn't mean she was going to. She had a hard time even trusting Arnie but he was her trainer so she didn't have much of a choice. It wasn't however going to prevent her from counting her money when she got home. Ginny was hoping she could enjoy a quite night out with the fellas.

Joe however had no notions of being quiet. "Where we going anyway, we passed that Irish Pub place a couple blocks back-"

"Well, in honor of Gin's victory we're going to a nicer kinda club-" Arnie began.

"Is it a strip club?"Joe was clearly excited about the prospect of going to a strip club.

"It isn't a strip club, but the waitress aren't exactly naked but...it's a good establishment I know the owner, she's a high class lady, and there could possibly be some dancers but no one is going to be naked. She runs a very nice establishment." Arnie was blushing slightly.

_ Great. Just where I want to go to get drunk, some club with a bunch of half naked girls. Leave it to Arnie. _Thought Ginny, but she didn't say anything.

"That's alright with you Gin, isn't it? If you'd rather go somewhere else I'd take you-" Joe began.

"No, this is fine, I just want a couple beers." Ginny said quietly.She would much rather be around half naked girls, than have to spend anymore time than necessary with Joe. She then realized that at this moment she had successfully become "one of the guys" to everyone but Joe of course. She was mildly pleased with herself. When she had first joined the fight club all Arnie's buds said that she couldn't make it, she wasn't in very good shape and had never been in a fist fight in her life. But she stepped up, Arnie told her that when she could run a 10K in under an hour she'd be ready for him to train. He seemed to doubt that she was going to come back. But less than a month later Ginny was back looking lean and ready to fight, she had a job working the bar at the fights so she learned all about the dynamics of the fights before she even began. But working the bar was barely paying her rent and she was living on only rice and bean that she bought in bulk, she knew how to pinch a penny but she also knew it would be hard to live like this much longer one bad tip night and she would be running to the soup kitchen. But she was a natural fighter and being hardened when it came to pain Ginny had quickly become Arnie's best fighter, and now even one of the guys.

When they arrived at the club there were no signs of half naked women outside the door, just a blue fluorescent sign above a dark building that read _Amber Shadows._ They walked in and Ginny immediately liked the atmosphere, she had been to a lot of bars, most were smelly and crowed, filled with screaming guys and football games, but this was almost like a fine restaurant. It warm lighting and was very clean. The girl who asked them for their coats was scantily clad but it was sexy, not slutty as Ginny had thought it would be. Ginny however did not give up her coat considering there was over a thousand dollars in it. The whole place had sort of a 1920's feel about it. There was even a girl walking around selling cigarettes just like in a old speak easy. Ginny bought a pack of cherry cigarettes but knew she probably wouldn't smoke them, if she did it would take her a whole year to get through the one pack, she hadn't smoked since she had been with Hermione, they would sometimes share one together when times were bad after funeral in the kitchen a Grimmauld Place. But before Ginny could think to much about the past they were ushered to the bar where they could see a stage. Ginny ordered a beer and then turned to look at the stage where a beautiful brunette was dancing.

She was ballet dancing to a sensual sorrowful classical piece. She was wearing black points and small black skirt and a skin tight shirt with a push up bra. Ginny was mesmerized. The girl was an amazing dancer she had grace and poise. It was as though she had completely blocked crowd from her mind, she was pouring her soul into her dance so much that she was actually weeping. She finished in a graceful bow, and it was only then that Ginny had gotten a good look at her face, that Ginny realized who the dancer was. Ginny's dark blue eyes met her chocolate brown and she knew that the beautiful dancer was in fact Hermione Granger.


	2. Soft Spoken with a Broken Jaw

AN: Here is chap two. I hope everyone is liking the story thus far, feel free to reveiw I'd love to here what people think. I'm sorry if there are minor grammatical errors and such things, I still don't have a beta :(

Chapter Two: Soft Spoken with a Broken Jaw

_She finished in a graceful bow, and it was only then that Ginny had gotten a good look at her face, that Ginny realized who the dancer was. Ginny's dark blue eyes met her chocolate brown and she knew that the beautiful dancer was in fact Hermione Granger. _

Hermione saw the red hair, the leather jacket, and the blue eyes and then promptly fainted. Her graceful bow collapsed, like a puppet without strings her body fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. Her vision blurred, and then was dark she could hear raised voices and then nothing at all. Ginny saw Hermione as though she was falling in slow motion, Gin quickly jumped over the handrail and on to the stage. Running to her she was momentarily blocked a rather big burly stage hand.

"You can't come up here-" He had started in a firm voice.

"I know her, I know Hermione- I'm Ginny Weasley. I just want to see if she's okay-" She stopped when she saw the odd look on his face.

"Ginny Weasley...Yeah, you can go see her." He backed away but Ginny didn't think much on his strange behavior, she was much more concerned about Hermione. When she reached her she had been surrounded by stage hands, other performers, and the owner of the club. She pushed her way past all of these people and leaned over Hermione's still form. Gin checked Hermione's pulse, which was strong and steady. She put her hand to Hermione's face.

"Wake up Babes, please wake up." She whispered quietly. Everyone was still for at least a minuet straight before Hermione's chocolate brown eyes fluttered open to meet Ginny's worried dark blue ones. Hermione blinked several times trying to be certain that this was not a dream but Ginny was really here with her after months of hoping.

"What happened to your face?" Hermione was the first thing she asked and Ginny then remembered her swollen eye. She smiled at Hermione, that girl really was ridiculous, there she was passed out on the floor asking about Ginny's own welfare.

"I was in a fight. But I'd say that I'm in a better shape than you are right now. " She said helping Hermione to her feet. The feeling of Ginny's hand on her skin made her flush with nervousness, she was actually here after nearly a year. The owner of the club was giving Hermione a stern look. She quickly ushered them off stage, calling out for the next dancer to do her routine. The pain in Ginny's jaw had caught up with her for speaking so much, when Hermione had pulled her along as they followed the owner of the club who was clearly angry about the entire situation. They were led through the dark hallways of backstage to a door with a silver name plate that Ginny couldn't read from where she was standing. The club owner knocked quickly on the door when a male voice yelled out "Come in". Opening the door she shoved Hermione in, and Ginny seeing Hermione's pleading expression followed. The owner then closed the door giving them one last look of contempt.

The room was occupied by one Draco Malfoy. This surprised Ginny greatly but Hermione took no notice of Ginny's shock she sat down in the nearest chair and held her head between her hands. Draco was the first to speak.

"What happened?" His voice was crisp convoluted mixture of anger and concern.

"I passed out on stage at the end of my routine. Madame was not pleased." Hermione sighed into her hands. Draco ran his hand through his messy hair, he had been expecting something worse. Grabbing a bottle of water and handing to Hermione he raised an pale eyebrow.

"Why is she here?" He asked. Ginny was about to speak when Hermione looked up.

"Why _are _you here? And where have you been for the past 11 months? And what happened to you face? Why are you grimacing at me like that?" Ginny's jaw throbbed painfully as Hermione's flurry of questions loud and sharp echoed around the hollow room.

"It's kind of a long story." Gin said taking the seat next to Hermione. "But I have a couple questions of my own. Why are you dancing in a club? And why are we sitting in a room with Draco Malfoy?" Her voice was soft but full of confusion.

Hermione and Draco exchanged a look. "When I left the wizarding world I didn't leave without knowing where I was going. I had gone to the ministry and went through lists and lists of jobs that witches and wizards could do in the muggle world. Luckily I have a muggle identity having lived in the muggle world, but without a high school diploma I still didn't have very many options. But I knew that I could dance, so I found the most respectable club I could and applied for a job. And that's how I came to be working here." Hermione explained. Ginny then looked to Draco.

"I finance this club, I knew it would be wise to invest in the muggle world, especially places that would attract witches and wizards, I saw the economic collapse in the wizarding world coming before it hit, so I took the money I inherited when my father died and invested in muggles, my father is rolling in his grave no doubt. I invested in many clubs this being one of my personal favorites and the owner being good friend of mine, I was there for Hermione's interview, they almost didn't give her a job, said she wasn't ...provocative enough. But under my threat to withdraw some funding they gave her a spot. Not a very good spot, but she's been doing quite well." Draco smirked at her and she scoffed at him. "Does that answer your questions?"

Ginny nodded. Draco and Hermione were looking at her expectantly. "My face is an unfortunate result of my recent career choice." Ginny began speaking softly but loud enough for them to hear. " I am making my living fighting in an underground fight ring." Ginny looked at her shoes so she didn't have to see the look on Hermione's face. " Me and my trainer Arnie and his friends were out "celebrating" my victory tonight. I didn't really even want to go, I may have a broken jaw." Ginny looked up at Hermione. " But now I'm really glad I did." Draco snorted.

"So that's why the Weasley is so soft spoken." He went to a mini fridge in the corner of the room, and pulled out and ice pack. He threw it at Ginny. " That's for your jaw, but you have to go get some food in Hermione, she hasn't been eating well and expect that's why she passed out on stage." He gave Hermione a pointed look and she looked guiltily at the floor. Then he grabbed his jacket off of the back of the chair. "I'm going now, and I hope that you two can keep each other from falling apart." And with that he opened the door and left.

The silence in the room was suffocating. Ginny had a thousand things to say but didn't know where to begin. Ginny examined Hermione. She was hunched over in her chair looking at the floor, Ginny was trying very hard to not look at the tops of her breasts that were pushed deliciously high, but she was failing miserably. Hermione then looked up to see Ginny staring at her, Ginny blushed and smirked at her.

"Do you want to go get something to eat?" Ginny asked finally breaking the silence. And then Hermione smiled a true and honest smile. "I thought you'd never ask." She then looked down at her clothes."Um I'm just going to change and then I'll be right out." Hermione said as Ginny went to the door. Gin stepped out of the room at released a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Leaning her back against the wall she rubbed her jaw gently testing it for tenderness. It throbbed back at her. _It's going to be a long night._

Inside the room Hermione was frantically searching for something to wear. She hadn't been caring as much what she looked like since Gin was gone, but now that she was waiting outside her room she understood why Draco kept telling her she should get some new clothes. She eventually found one of her old dresses, there was a slight tear in the fabric but she probably wouldn't notice, the dress was a striped blue and black cotton affair she had bought it so long ago she couldn't even remember when it was, maybe when her parents were still alive, but she never thought to get rid of it. Hermione looked in the mirror it was slightly to big for her which was strange, when she had bought it, it had seemed too small, but it looked good especially since she left the push up bra on. After slipping on some flats, making sure that her long hair was still secured in it's bun and grabbing her long coat and purse she stepped outside to find Ginny leaning against the wall eyes closed.

The sight of her long lean figure made Hermione's heart beat faster in her chest. She had forgotten exactly how good she looked. But on closer examination she saw some changes in Ginny, she looked leaner, fiercer than when she had last saw her. The sound of the door clicking shut, made Ginny's eyes open. She looked to over to see Hermione wearing _the dress. _It was the dress that Ginny had dreamed about many times in the past eleven months, how the tear in fabric would let her sneak glances at the pale smooth flesh of Hermione's thigh. How that dress had gotten that tear was a story she would replay over in head on some of her longer more grueling runs.

_We're going to go back early. _Hermione had said to Harry and Ron as they had all been sitting in the Three Broomsticks on a Hogsmeade visit during the trios seventh year. The snow had be coming down fast and hard, and no one could see Ginny and Hermione holding hands as the trudged there way back to the castle. They had walked into the castle shaking snow off as the went, Hermione jeans completely soaked underneath the dress. They were laughing and joking until they came under the enchanted mistletoe. Ginny leaned in and kissed her gently in the empty hall. Hermione's hands quickly snaked around her waist and pulled the taller girl closer. Ginny smiled against her and deepened the kiss, and for awhile it was just them on snowy day kissing under mistletoe. But then the sound of a gaggle of kids broke them apart. Breathless and giggling they ran, Ginny opened the nearest door and pushed Hermione in. It was a broom closet and despite the cold of the castle their skin was on fire and they were touching and kissing each other in the dark silence of the broom closet. Ginny had tried to pull Hermione dress up a bit, but it was caught on something in broom closet. Ginny pulled and tugged and finally ripped the dress free. But by that time they heard the sound of Filch complaining to Mrs. Norris, they quickly bolted from the closet to the Common Room, laughing the entire way. And the rip in the dress had remained there this entire time.

Hermione blushed profusely when she saw that Ginny was staring at the hole in the dress. _How did she see it so quickly?_ She coughed slightly to get Ginny's attention. Ginny looked up and smirked. They walked down the hall in silence until Ginny decided to break it softly.

"Do you remember how you got that tear in your dress?" She asked. Hermione shook her head. Ginny then quietly told the story with a small reminiscent smile, and Hermione soon remember the incident and laughed at all the right moments.

By then they had reached the lobby of the club. Ginny saw Arnie, drinking a beer watching the stage. They went over to him.

"Arnie I'm leaving." She told him motioning to Hermione. He looked between them.

"Who is your pretty friend? I saw you rush to the rescue when she took that fall." Arnie asked sounding only a little drunk. Hermione walked over placing her hand in Ginny's.

"I'm Hermione Granger, you must be Arnie, Gin's...trainer." She said politely.

"Speaking of which we have a training session tomorrow afternoon, and make sure you say to your running schedule." Said Arnie while eying Hermione shrewdly.

"I know I'll see you tomorrow but I'm going, have a good night." She whispered then she and Hermione made their way to the exit of the club and out into the cold of night.

"What kind of food can I interest you in?" Ginny asked as they walked hand in hand down the street. Hermione wanted to say Chinese but she was smart enough to remember that the red head didn't like Chinese.

"Is there a diner around here, I was kinda hoping for a burger." Hermione said knowing that Ginny would know every burger place in a twenty mile radius. Ginny eyed Hermione, she knew it wasn't just a coincidence she wanted a burger and Ginny happened to love a good burger. But Ginny just played along, she wouldn't be able to bite a burger anyway.

"There's one really close to my flat, one of the main factors when I decided to live there." Ginny said seriously. But Hermione laughed anyway. They made there way to the restaurant talking about Gin's flat, Arnie, and Draco Malfoy. When they reached the diner Gin held the door as Hermione went in, it was pretty clean as far as dinners went and they waitresses seemed to know Ginny.

Ginny choose her favorite booth by the window as the waitress Jeanie came over.

"Hey, Gin, we were wondering if you were going to show up tonight. Someone from the ring popped over and told us about your big win. Congratulations dear." Jeanie said in her raspy smokers voice.

"Thanks Jeanie, I actually hadn't planed to come tonight, I don't think I'll be able to have a burger tonight, may have broke my jaw." Gin explained. Jeanie shook her head.

"What are we going to do with you? I told you if you ever want out of those fights I can get you a job waitressing here." Jeanie was always trying to persuade Ginny to get out of the fights.

"I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon, remember what I told you. If the dinner suddenly doesn't require the waitresses to wear those ridiculous outfits I'll consider it." Jeanie looked down at her pink waitressing outfit.

"It's not that bad. At least I don't have a broken jaw." She rebutted.

"Yeah, well that isn't stopping me from eating. But I'll let Hermione order first." Ginny said. Hermione had been watching them with amusement. She was glad that Ginny had people who cared for her.

"I think I'll just have a burger." Hermione hadn't really had much of an appetite for a long time. Ginny raised an eyebrow at her.

"We'll also have two cherry milkshakes and a basket of fries." She knew that Hermione would never be able to resist the fries. Jeanie just chuckled and wrote down the order. She sauntered off saying she'd be back with their food in a bit.

"Draco said you haven't been eating, and it shows." Ginny said with concern.

"I haven't had much of an appetite. But I have a feeling it's coming back." Hermione said. Ginny's eye suddenly clouded, in the light of the dinner her eyes became the color of the night sky just before the sun is gone.

"Hermione..." Gin searched for the right words. "What I said that day...I didn't mean. I never stopped loving you, I just want you to be safe. I feel like I'm cursed." Her words held a strange intensity because they were being whispered.

"We're all cursed Gin. I was hasty...I shouldn't have left that quickly, I should have given you time to cool off, I was scared of the wizarding world too. We could have left together. I'll always love you Gin, I'll make mistakes and I'll say things but I'll always love you." Hermione whispered even though there was no one around to hear, it just felt better, secrets whispered between lovers.

Hope bloomed in Ginny's chest, hope that she thought would never exist. She leaned across the table and placed a delicate kiss on Hermione's lips. The contact made them both flush and tingle. Ginny sat back her in seat feeling ridiculously giddy, and for the first time in many months, happy.

Their food arrived and they spoke of things that had happened since they had last seen each other.

"Have you seen anyone else? From the Order or the DA?" Gin asked Hermione as she sucked down her cherry milkshake. So many had died it was hard to be sure if the just disappeared into the muggle world or if they were actually gone.

"No, I some times get a letter from Harry saying that he's getting closer. He's very vague." Hermione said. She then realized that she had eaten her way through her entire burger and had started working of the fries. She started to blush, but Ginny laughed. It was such a true and pure laugh that it pulled Hermione into it and she began to laugh too. They laughed from some time as it is when the feeling strikes. Ginny could almost pretend that her jaw didn't hurt at all. Almost.

Hermione stopped laughing and wiped tears from her eyes.

"I've missed you." She said looking intently into Ginny's dark blue. Ginny met her gaze with equal meaning.

"Would you like to come see my new flat?" She asked softly. _That's not all I want to show her._ Ginny thought her gaze drifting down to the neck of that cotton dress.

"I'd love to." Hermione replied eyes shining brightly with an emotion Ginny couldn't quite identify.

Ginny payed for their meal, even though Hermione protested. Ginny didn't mind...this time. They left the diner and walked down the street fingers entwined. They were both quiet lost in there own thoughts. The city lights surrounding them casting strange shadows on the side walks and eerie glows on their faces. They reached Gin's flat in record time. Gin twisted the key in the lock and the door creaked open, she flicked on the light that revealed her small albeit cozy flat.

Hermione examined Ginny's flat as Gin locked the door behind them. The room the had stepped into was a kitchen/dinning room that was open to the living room. There was a hall to the left and a door to the right. The kitchen was small but well lit, a small stacking of beer bottles was on the counter and a newspaper was spread across the scrub wooden dinning room table. Ginny took her jacket off and led Hermione into the living room, she opened the closet door on the right to put her jacket in but then remember the money in the inside pocket.

"Whoa, you're loaded!" Hermione blurted when she saw all the money. She quickly put her hand over her mouth.

"No, I'm not I just got payed for tonight's fight. I have a fight about once a month, some times more." She said as she removed a cushion from her beat up burgundy couch. Hermione looked at her quizzically.

"Oh, yeah I hide my money in my couch." Having removed the cushion there was a slight slit in the underneath that most people wouldn't have seen unless they were looking Ginny stuffed the money into an envelope that was hidden there. She replaced the cushion and then went to put her jacket away but then she found the cherry cigarettes. She took them out and hung up her jacket, Gin turned around only to be handed Hermione's coat. Gin tilted her head, took Hermione's coat and handed her the packet.

"I remember these" Hermione said in a way that was almost sad. Gin sat down next to her on the couch digging through the piles of knick knacks on her coffee table until she found a lighter.

"Do you want to smoke one?" Gin asked. Hermione nodded in a way that said 'Why not?'. Gin lit it and Hermione took a drag. She then breathed out the cherry scented smoke. Gin took it from her and repeated the process. Inhale, exhale, day after day.

Gin looked to Hermione and her eyes were shining again with that emotion that she couldn't identify. Hermione took one last drag and then put the cigarette out in the ash tray on the table. Her eyes were deep chocolate brown and shone with a certain mischievous spark. Gin was about to ask her what was wrong but then Hermione kissed her. A kiss filled with so much passion that Ginny felt like she was falling away, her jaw protested loudly but Ginny was sure that if she stopped now that Hermione would disappear, after months of waiting and wondering they were finally together again.. Her entire body was on fire, and it was then that she identified what emotion had been in Hermione's eyes.

_Lust._

Questions/Comments/Flames, I take all kinds please feel free to reveiw!


	3. Dark Blue

Chapter Three: Dark Blue

_Her entire body was on fire, and it was then that she identified what emotion had been in Hermione's eyes. _

_Lust._

Her mind half addled with need, Ginny quickly pulled Hermione to her feet dragging her toward the bedroom. As they went clothes were thrown in all directions littering the floor like fallen flowers. Ginny pushed Hermione on the bed her thumb tracing delicate patterns on her thigh through the hole in her dress. Ginny's black skinny jeans were long gone, replaced only by small red briefs, her once pristine white shirt becoming hopelessly crumpled as she pressed her body against Hermione's. Ginny's hands slid to Hermione's hips slowly pulling the cotton dress higher until she grasped the edge of the striped material pulling it over Hermione's head and throwing it to the floor. Hermione's breasts ached through her push-up bra as she arched against her. Ginny removed the band in Hermione's hair making her long honey brown hair drift down her back.

Ginny moaned as Hermione removed her white shirt gently cupping her cotton clad breast. She deftly removed her sports bra, freeing Ginny's pale smooth flesh. Hermione leaned forward capturing one of Ginny's pert rosy bud her mouth. She sucked at it deliberatly, elicting another low moan from Ginny. Through lust clouded eyes Ginny saw Hermione withdraw from her breast and calmly stand. She slid the straps of her bra off her sholders smiling shyly at Ginny. With intenional slowness she slid her bra from her body revealing golden orbs with hard dark nipples. Her lacy black knickers were the next to go as she slowly climbed back over to Ginny.

Pushing her onto the bed Ginny liesurely licked her way down Hermione's body, remembering and memorizing every new curve and freckle. Placing two soft kisses on either side of each thigh Ginny settled herself between Hermione's legs. She looked up and into Hermione's eyes seeing desperation as Ginny's hot breath caressed her.

"Please..." Hermione moaned. Ginny yeilded to her lovers plea, leaning down she devoured the sumptous feast before her. Within moments Hermione's broken cries of pleasure could be heard echoing through the room as she reached her climax. Ginny laid down next her. She couldn't believe how surreal the entire situation was. Hermione was back, after months of laying in bed late at night alone, after month of waking up her name on her lips, after months blood, sweat, and tears, Hermione was actually there. Satisfied chocolate brown eyes met intense dark blue.

Hermione rolled Ginny's red briefs down her thighs, her hands stroking the new feel of her strong mucles. The offending red fabric was thrown to the floor. They continued to stare at eachother as Hermione touched the silken heat between Ginny's legs. Ginny gasped at the sensation, Hermione smiled impishly at her slowly sliding a finger inside. Ginny arched to her moving her body against her hand. Her orgasm hit her with consuming force, her body rocked and undualated, she couldn't hear anything not even her own incoherant words.

It slowly subsided and Hermione laid next to a very content Ginny. Half lidded blue eyes watched as Hermione pulled the sheet over them. Ginny curled her arms around Hermione as they drifted off to sleep, fitting together like pieces of a broken puzzle.

The next morning Ginny woke to an empty bed. _Damn, that was some dream._ She thought, but she quickly realized that her broken jaw was not part of said dream. It ached worse now that the endorphins and addreline from the previous day had wore off. She stumbled out of bed quickly swallowing two asprins dry. She pulled on black trousers and a grey shirt on the way out of her room.Walking down the hall towards the bathroom Ginny heard a noise coming from the kitchen. She walked into the kitched to find Hermione dressed only in her lacy black knickers and one of Ginny's old shirts, standing on the counter trying to reach something in one of the top most cupboards.

The coffee pot was gurgling happily as Hermione hummed to herself. Ginny leaned in the door way admiring the scene. It hadn't been a dream the serendipidous events of the night before were true and Ginny's look on life was getting brighter by the second. Hermione hopped off the counter finally spotting Ginny in the doorway.

"Oh, I umm, hope you don't mind I started coffee and I was looking for something for breakfast other than that chocolately ceral, oh I borrowed on of your shirts I don't mean to-" But Hermione's nervous babbling was silenced as Ginny stepped over and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. Hermione blushed looking down at her feet.

"You look beautiful standing half naked in my kitchen wearing one of my shirts, and the added smell of coffee is a definate plus." Ginny said stepping over and retreving two mismatched coffee mugs. She suddenly became embarssed about her flat. It was kind of shabby, she shopped at thrift stores she had even traded away a majority of her old things trying to save as much money as possible. When her mother had died she had inherited The Burrow but it was impossible to live there and even more impossible to sell. Every dark wizard alive knew where the Weasley house was, and everyone else knew it wasn't safe. Their savings had been next to nothing, so Ginny had taken all the old funiture, used what she could and traded or sold the rest. Then Ginny became embarssed by the lack of food in the house. She wasn't home very much, mostly Arnie fed her strange vegetable concoctions of his saying that would "Keep your strength up". Or she would eat at the diner.

Ginny went to the coffee pot and poured two cups of coffee, black. They used to take them with cream and sugar when they had been living at Head Quarters, staying up late into the night helping to plot and plan with the order. Slowly but surely the need for surgar and cream was replaced but the need to stay up longer and later, so they weaned themselves and now Ginny couldn't drink it any other way.

"I'm rather sorry about the lack of food, I'm not here very much and I just got payed yesterday. I was hoping to do some shopping today..." Ginny trailed off uncertainly. She didn't know what Hermione planned to do or what was going to happen.

Hermione sipped her coffee thinking. Her life had changed, again. She thought by now that she would have built up some sort of immunity to the shock of things changing fast, but she hadn't. Hermione liked to know what to expect, it was something she hadn't realized she liked so much until the constant wondering of _What is going to happen now?_ had been left behind when she moved out of the wizarding world, people she knew weren't dieing left and right, she wasn't confined to Head Quarters, she wasn't always worring. Except in a way she was, she had always been wondering about Ginny, sometimes vauge thoughts about other members of the Order had flitted through her head but she pushed them firmly out of her mind. Hermione suddenly realized that Ginny was looking at her as if waiting for a response.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I was lost in thought." Hermione looked down into the shiny dark liquid.

"It's okay...I was just apoligizing for not having anything for breakfast is all." Ginny had seen her eyes darken, and wondering what she had been thinking about.

"It's a bit late for breakfast anyway, it's already half-past noon." Hermione said glancing at the clock.

"I have to train with Arnie at one." Ginny said uncomfortabley.

"I need to go home and take a shower anyway...Would you like to come over to my flat later tonight? I'll fix you a real dinner. I have a show at midnight, but if you want to come over around nine or so that would be...great." Her last word fell short of what she was trying to convey. That seeing Ginny again was all she ever wanted, that she couldn't possibley stand returning to the faded black and white world that she had been living in for the past eleven months, the world that didn't have that flame of red hair or the glow of dark blue eyes.

"I'd love to." Ginny said simply. Hermione smiled and went to put on her own clothes. Ginny inhaled the rest of her coffee, glancing back at the clock she realized that she had about twenty minuets to get dressed and get over to Arnies without being late. She headed toward the bathroom as Hermione came out of her bedroom, once again wearing the striped cotton dress.

"I'm going to go...I'll see you tonight." Hermione gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and headed toward the door. Turning back one last time to flash Ginny a brillant smile. Ginny went and locked the door behind her. She settled on the floor her back against the door, trying to decide what emotion it was bubbling in her chest. She sighed. _So this is what it feels like to happy. I'd forgotten._

The next few weeks preceaded in much the same way. Hermione helped Ginny fix up her flat some, painting the walls a sage green color. Ginny convinced Hermione to go on a jog with her, Hermione soon found herself enjoying running more than she had ever thought she would. Her dancing ablitiy had also improved because of her new running muscles. Draco had even been able to get her a better time slot at the club. Ginny found that Draco, despite her reservations, was a good guy. During Gin's six year Draco had been in hiding at Head Quarters, a time he refuses to speak about. Ginny thought these things over as she finished her six mile run, which ended conveinetly at Hermione's flat.

Ginny climbed the stairs, wondering how it was possible that her life had brought her here. It was odd, she would have thought that by now she'd be working for the minstry of magic or getting married. The getting married thing scared her slightly. It made her wonder what Hermione wanted to do, but for some reason they never seemed to talk about the future. Sure, they could talk about two weeks from now but not years, it seemed like they were putting their lives on hold, waiting for Harry or someone to do something. Deciding that she would talk to Hermione about the future, she knocked on the door of apartment number 17.

"Gin, the door's unlocked." Hermiones voice sounded from behind the door. Ginny walked in to the familar dark blue living room, to see Hermione across the way in the kitchen. But her attention was drew to something even more important. There sitting on the counter was a cheesecake.

"You made cheesecake! " Ginny exclaimed as she went to examine it's smoothe creamy perfection.

"I made so that you won't be mad at me." Hermione said in a mischevious way. Ginny gave her a sharp look.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I invited Draco over for dinner." Hermione walked around the counter to Ginny. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Draco's okay, I just...I wanted to talk to you tonight." Ginny looked away akwardly.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hermione put her hands on Gin's face, looking into her eyes.

"The future." Ginny said trying to read Hermione's reaction. But suddenly there was a knock at the door. They stepped apart.

"We will most definately talk about this later." Hermione said in a way, that made Ginny scared and excited at the same time. Hermione opened the door to reveal Draco Malfoy. He looked a little worse for wear dark circles under his eyes, but his clothes were impeccible as always, his mouth quirked into it's ever present smirk.

"Hey Weasley, it is nice to see you, but I'd rather not have to smell you." Ginny realized that she was still in her running clothes.

"I'm going to go change before dinner, and you can call me Ginny you know." She smirked back him. Draco Malfoy's sense of humor was just one that took awhile to get use to.

"Alright _Ginny_, what is that on the counter there." Hermione had bustled back into the kitchen, but Draco was pointing to the cheesecake.

"That's a cheesecake. Don't you know what a cheesecake is?" Ginny was alarmed, how could you go your whole life without having a cheesecake?

"Cheesy cake? That sounds disgusting." Draco went examine the cake.

"What is wrong with you? You've never had cheesecake before?" Ginny said skeptically.

"No I haven't, and I have a list of what's wrong with me but I think it's in my other coat." He started sniffing the cheesecake. "It doesn't smell like cheese." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Ginny called to Hermione. "Take your time, dinner is still in the oven."

Ginny gathered some spare clothes and took a short but warm shower. The water soothed her sore muscles, but she felt stronger than before. She had another fight coming up soon, it would be the most difficult one yet. She stepped out of the shower and towled off, quickly slipping on blue jeans and a green t-shirt. Drying her hair she went out toward the living room but stopped when she heard them talking.

"So you haven't told her yet." Draco said in his confident way.

"No I haven't, I just haven't found the right time yet. She told me tonight, she wanted to talk about the future." Hermione sounded worried.

"You need to tell her, she has a right to know." _What are they talking about!?_ Ginny wasn't in the habbit of eves dropping but this was just too weird.

"Ginny...I just don't know if she'd want to know, she's got so many other things to worry about as it is-" But Draco cut her off.

"Oh, as if you don't have other things to worry about, this isn't a burden you should have to bare alone." Draco said the last part so softly Ginny could barely hear him.

"But you know..." Hermione started.

"But we were never friends, or lovers." Draco added.

Ginny decide that now would be the time to figure this out. She stepped out from behind the door her confusion evident. Hermione took a sharp breathe her hand flying to cover her mouth. Draco just smirked.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." Ginny said in a way that said 'I'm trying no to jump conclusions.'

"Well, that was easier than you thought it was going to be." Draco started to laugh. Then Hermione started to laugh, and Ginny couldn't help herself started to laugh too. And all three were just laughing for awhile. And Ginny wasn't sure if her conclusions were right, but at least Hermione kept something from her out of concearn for her rather than Hermione doing something bad. The prevading feeling that everything would all work out was still there.

_Plus if I have cheesecake, I can probably handle any news._

AN: Sorry, it took me awhile to get over my writers block, and to find the time to start writing. I would love to hear what you think, about the lemon or, what you think Hermione was hidning from Ginny so please, please reveiw!


	4. Talks Like a Gentleman

**Scar Tissuse Chapter Four: Talks Like a Gentleman**

Disclaimer: Anything you recongize isn't mine. So there. AN: Hello, and Happy New Year! I'm sorry that I haven't been updating and all that, but I have life and stuff, but you should be happy to read the newest chapter, right? Well hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Honestly, Ginny thought it was going to be much worse. The fact that Hermione had gotten a letter from Harry asking her to meet him wasn't any reason to be too alarmed. He was, they were fairly certain, crazy. They couldn't be sure if he even knew who he was writing to.

Hermione hadn't written back. She was quite sure what she should do. She knew what she wanted to do was to write him and tell him to never write her again, that she was trying to rebuild her life. A life that didn't involve Voldemort, death, or hunting down the last horcrux.

But there was a part of her that was still Gryffindor, still loyal to the cause, to Dumbledore and the Order. Part of her that couldn't turn her back on her long lost friend. So, she knew what she would write.

Sitting down at the rickety thrifted desk Hermione dug through the draw until she found her old parchment, ink, and quill. Glancing at Ginny, who was lounging on the sofa (wrist in a temporary brace a gift from her latest fight) Hermione began the letter.

_Harry, _

_Ginny and I would like to meet with you, at the museum, at noon on the 28th, the address is attached to the back. We look forward to hearing how your search has been. _

_Love, _

_Hermione._

There. It was done. The ink glistened in the orange glow of the desk lamp. It was written, all she had to do now was send it. Draco would do that, he still had owls, he still had a life in the wizarding world. Hermione went a snuggled next to Gin on the sofa, making sure she didn't bump Gin's wrist in the process.

"Well?" Ginny arched her eyebrow.

"I said we meet him, on the date we agreed on." Hermione's voice was tired, the kind of tired that only comes from

"I still say we shouldn't meet with him." Ginny grumped.

"We have to. Look I know that it's going to be difficult for you, what with the little fling you guys had or whatev-"

"It wasn't a fling. He straight up propositioned me, while I was drunk, felt me up, made me confess our secret, and then on top of that told my brother about it." Her voice was outraged, but she wasn't yelling, it was against her nature to yell at Hermione, considering what it had done the last time.

"And in a way it was a good thing, there was no way we would have come out on our own, we needed a little push and that was exactly what he did." Hermione appeased.

"A little push? All I can say was that at least my parents didn't have to witness it. Bill, Fred, and Ron sitting us down, asking us if it what Harry said was true, was bad enough." "I think that your parents would have eventually come around to it. I think your Mum knew, there at the end."

They sat in silence, remembering that summer. The ungodly, unbareable heat, it was so hot that all the windows in The Burrow where thrown open, trying to temp the non existent breeze. So hot that clothes stuck to sweat soaked skin, that even a powerful cooling charm would last three seconds and then fizzle away. The heat had no effect on , she looked exactly the same as she did in the winter. Pale, shivering in the double bed, Arthur's side still empty.

Magically mutated pneumonia, the medi-wizard said. They didn't know if it was a disease sent to kill her or if her grief ridden immune system just couldn't handle the strain of a magical and already difficult disease. She remained ill for sometime, but it was during the summer that Ginny and Hermione had come home to care for her. Standing over pots of boiling soup in 110 degree heat was enough to make anyone want to leave, to run far away to some cool distant place, but the look in 's wide vacant eyes was much worse, so much worse that they felt they could never leave her.

"Here's your soup " Hermione said to her kindly. It was August 12th, a little after five.

But it appeared as if Molly hadn't her at all, her eye's fixed on the magical clock. Four of the hands in the same position, never to move again. Minuets later, after Hermione called her name several more times, Mrs. Weasley noticed her standing there.

"Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're home for the winter-" But she had spoke too loudly, turned too suddenly, bumping the hot soup on to Hermione and all over the floor.

"Oh, look what I've done. LOOK WHAT I'VE DONE! Look at this mess I've made!" Her voice was sharp, loudly hysterical.

She tried to get up to clean it, she was so frail, so weak, so unlike the strong, plump women she used to be.

"It's okay -" _My skin is just boiling off_ "It'll be alright, here get back into bed, I'll get you some more soup." _Merlin, Ginny will you please get in here_. The clock chimed. Bill had moved from work to traveling. It meant nothing.

"It's almost time Hermione, almost time." Mrs. Weasley had gotten back into bed, completely forgetting the soup, and her earlier hysterics.

"Almost time, almost time." She said again, her voice soothing as if she was singing to a crying baby.

"Almost time for what Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked as she picked up the bowl and spoon off the floor.

"You'll take care of Ginny, won't you Hermione? Yes you will, you're part of our family Hermione. You'll take care of my baby girl, won't you?" There was a note of hysteria.

"Yes, of course I will , of course." _Gin, where are you?_

"Good, good." Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes.

Ginny walked in carrying a large pitcher of water.

"How are you feelin-" But then she noticed how her mother looked.

"Mum?"

The pitcher shattered to the floor.

Ginny removed herself from the sofa, unwilling to dwell on her mother's last moments in life. She looked out the windows of Hermione's flat, watching the slushy sleet pour onto the streets, February was a deceiving month. It always snowed in February, but Gin always felt that after the holidays, it should be spring.

But in never was.

So it was on a mushy February 28th that they dragged themselves down to the solid marble white steps of the Art and Natural History museum that Hermione loved so dearly. They stood alone on the steps, underneath a wide black umbrella, watching the drizzle pour, waiting.

"How long do we have to wait until we can go?" Ginny murmured in Hermione's ear, gently drawing a curl away from her face.

"He'll be here." Her eye's scanning the distance, nothing visible in the downpour.

A wind was picking up, blowing rain slightly sideways, the legs of her Gin dark blue jeans we getting soaked. And Hermione was thankful, once again, that she had invested in getting her expensive but practical forest green rain boots.

In the distance a man was coming towards them, but he didn't look like Harry. His hair was much too long, reaching almost he middle of his back, he had a beard too. He was walking directly toward them though, the rain didn't seem to bother him in the least, he walked on hefting his army type pack on his shoulders. And only when he was less than five feet away did Hermione realize that was Harry Potter, current failure of the magical world.

"Harry!?" Gin exclaimed when stood before them, hat resting low enough on his face to hide his scar, but his eyes, they couldn't be hidden so easily. That vivid green would always mark him as Harry Potter to those who knew him. "

Hello Hermione, Ginny, I'm very glad that you decided to meet with me today." His words were measured, careful, very unlike the old rash, quick to speak first think later, Harry they used to know.

"Yes, well, let's get out of the rain." Hermione ushered Harry under the umbrella, and the three walked quickly to the cafe just outside the museum. The cafe was large, as far as cafes go, and the three rain soaked friends grabbed a booth in the back. Hermione shrugged off her raincoat and observed the young man she used to know so well. He had changed; it was more than just his appearance, but the way he was examining the room, looking at every single face, memorizing the layout of the building, looking for escape routes should they become necessary.

"Would you like something to drink, or maybe a muffin?" Gin asked him, he looked even thinner than when he would show up at The Burrow for the rest summer.

"No, no thank you. I have much to discuss with you both. First I would like to apologize for my past behavior. I was childish and impulsive, and it cost many people their lives. The way I treated people, especially you Ginny, it was wrong. I shouldn't have behaved in such a manner, and when given your trust with a important secret I shouldn't have betrayed you."

Ginny was in shock. Never did she think that she would see the day when Harry Potter would admit that he was wrong. And apologize for his behavior? It was almost surreal.

"Thank you Harry, it means a lot to us to hear you say that. But what is this all about? Where have you been?" Hermione's response came swiftly, she was well aware of his ability to apologize, mostly because he thought everything was his fault. Harry thought for a moment. His glasses were gone. His green eyes were thinking, remembering, formulating the correct words.

"Much of the first five months I spent at a Buddhist monastery in Tibet. It is there where I was taught self control, forgiveness, discipline, among other things. Then I began searching for the last horcrux. The eighth horcrux." His eyes were unfocused. "It makes sense thinking about it now, eight has always been the number of eternity, infinity. It would be a logical number for Tom to choose, with his wish to be everlasting life." He looked back to them, their eye's questioning, wondering where he was going with this

"The final horcrux, is of course, in the shell of the man who is now running the magical world. All I needed to do was to find him, and I would have found the final horcrux. That man proved difficult to find." He stopped, for what appeared to Hermione and Ginny, for no reason. But then a waitress walked up and asked them if they would like anything to drink. One black coffee, one green tea. Harry still wanted nothing. The waitress walked away, and Harry began again. "But I've found him. He's in China. But I can't do this alone, I need the DA's help. I need your help." His last words were a plea. Ginny finally found her voice.

"Look Harry, we left the magical world for a reason. We didn't want to be part of that crazy death ridden place, we're trying to start over, build lives for ourselves that won't be destroyed by the whim of a madman."

"And even if we did want to help." Hermione interrupted. "Everyone is dead, or missing. I've tried to contact people Harry. All of my owls returned my letters, unopened. We're not going to do something like this again, we're not willing to put ourselves in unnecessary danger to help save a world we have no stake in."

Harry thought for a moment. He pulled his army bag into his lap and pulled out a file folder. He slid it across the table to them. "I've located several of the old DA members, including you too, without your knowledge." Black and white snaps shots of them at the diner stared up from the page. "I haven't contacted them yet, because I wanted to have your support first." He looked at them a moment longer. "Tom will not stop at just the magical world. He will continue to invade, you will begin to wonder how come your muggle elected officials are acting so strange, you will wonder when wars start against other muggle nations what was real goal behind the invasion. It will be slow, he will creep into your lives, and the lives of all these ignorant muggles. Many will die."

He took a breath.

"This is not a decision I can make for you, or persuade you to do against your will. But telling me you don't want part of world with a madman in it. Well, you're just arguing for my side. We have the power, the knowledge, the skill, and most importantly dedicated people who are willing to stop him. We are the only ones who can. It is with this I leave you. Please contact me with your decision." With that the tall dark haired man, no longer a boy, took his pack and walked with practiced nonchalance out of the cafe and back into the dark stormy world.

* * *

**Pease don't forget to reveiw! I love and cherish all of your comments!**


	5. After Hours

**Chapter Five: After Hours**

disclaimer: Anything you recongize isn't mine. Please don't sue me. I'm poor. Seriously, I work at a kid's pizza party place.

AN: I'm not very happy with this chapter. I wanted to make a picture&plot, but it turned into picture and plot. I don't know if that makes sense.

If you want to get the full picture of where this chapter came from. They're all on YouTube.

LISTEN TO

_We Are Scientists - After Hours_

_Chairlift -Bruises_

_Franz Ferdinand - Luicd Dreams_

By the way: **A few people have asked if they could be my beta. Please send me your email if you're interested and I'll contact you. Thank you.**

The scrubbed wooden table was strewn with black and white photographs, and papers detailing the everyday instances of their lives. Crumpled on the floor wedged beneath a chair was the file folder, having fallen off the table when the coffee was brought out.

Hermione glanced at the ticking clock; 2:33am. It had been a long night indeed. Gin's head was slumped on the table her hair glowing orange from the dieing overhead light in the kitchen.

"Well?" She directed her question to the top of Ginny's head.

"That's a deep subject" was the muffled reply. Hermione couldn't muster a laugh. The choice they were presented with was too great.

"We have to help." Hermione had decided.

Gin didn't lift her head. She shook it back and forth rocking her forehead across the tabel top. She felt oddly violated, he had been watching them the entire time. Photos from the folder were whirling chaocticlly in her mind. Black and white snap shots of of them at the diner, her fights, Hermiones dancing. Them just sitting in her apartment eating take out or them at the park feeding ducks.

Photos that were just days old.

"If he's researched his next course of acton as well as he researched us, we should have no problem." Hermione's voice floated over her.

Lifting her head from the table she looked at Hermione and knew that talking to her tonight would be a bad idea. The look in Hermione's eyes already told her what she wanted to do. The determination in them, Hermione could see them already; busting in on Voldemort wands blazing, savoirs of the magical world.

A world Ginny thought she'd left behind. A world she wanted to leave behind.

"I'm going on a run." Gin said turning away from the photos, the detailed notes, Hermione's determined face.

"What-now?" Hermione asked incredulous.

"Yes...I need to think." She turned and went towards the bedroom. She returned moments later running gear on Brooks trainers in her hands. She laced them up, avoiding Hermione's questioning look.

"When will you be back?" She asked, eyes on the back of Gin's grey hoodie.

"I don't know...in and hour or so." She answered doing the left shoe.

"Are we going to talk about this?" The was some silence. Ginny went to Hermione's side.

"Yes. We are. I just...need to think." She placed a feather light kiss on her forehead and left. H

ermione stared at the empty apartment. It was a mess. The greasy pizza box that still contain a quarter of their favorite pineapple, olive, and three cheese pizza sat on the counter next to the sink, along with about a weeks worth of dishes.

She started cleaning. It was natural for Ginny to want her space, her room to think. It was a lot to take in. She knew that Gin wouldn't like the idea of being followed, of someone trying to get into her head. Tom Riddles diary hadn't disappered with just the prink of a fang.

As far as Hermione was concearned they had to help. She couldn't live with being personally responsible for the the destruction of the entire world. She had to at least try. What if Gin didn't want to try...what if...they-

Hermione dropped the plate she was putting away.

Would she want to save the world if she had to live in it without Ginny?

No. The answer was a resounding No.

As Hermione came to this revelation. Ginny burst through the door. It had been barely twenty minuets. Hermione had make a small amount of progress on the kitchen; the pizza had been stored in the fridge in nifty glass containers; the clean dishes almost put away.

It's amazing what get's done when wandering minds are set forth to clean.

"You're back!" Hermione stared at Ginny, sweaty, red-faced, and still breathing hard.

"Why is there a plate on the floor?" The dish was, fortunately, not broken, ikea sure knew what they were doing.

"Oh that. Listen I just-" Hermione started. "

No, I've decided that we should do it. I mean, I don't want to, but I know that you have to help Harry and that I can't live without you, and it is, you know, the right thing to do. I just wish that we weren't constantly being dragged into war and death. I just -"

Her hurried words were cut off. "I feel the same way! We really should help Harry and the world at large, but if you won't do, I won't do it because-"

"I can't lose you."

The words were spoken simutanously but at different candences. Hermiones rushed and fervid; of worry.

Gin's of sorrow, of loss, and that bitter sweet moment when you realize that you're fighting from the same perspective.

"You know, we could still die, either of us." Gin whispered.

"Yes, but we will die anyway, if he's not stopped." She replied.

"Alright. We're in then." They met in the middle of the kitchen, in a peticularly awkward spot between a chair and the oven.

They kissed. The kiss was beautiful.

The next morning was a windy, overcast, yet not raining Sunday. And they did what they usually did on Sundays. They went to the massive public library. It was what Hermione called a mini-tradition, Hermione was a big fan of mini-traditons. She secreatly loved planning things and then them actually happening.

This led her to create many mini-traditions, including taco-tuesdays, movie night always being the second thursday of each month, and how they always had a dinner party on the first. The dinner party tonight was going to be quite interesting.

They were hosting at Ginny's and there were going to be a number of people. Some of Ginny's friends from work , Arnie and some of his pals, Jeanie, and perhaps Gin's neighbor, a fiesty tatooed barista named Lisa. Hermione was quite excited. But she wasn't going to break a mini-traditon now just becasue it would give her more time to work on her other mini-traditon.

In the library on the second floor non-fiction section, the boxing/marital arts section was, very conveintly, right across from the modern poetry section. This is where they spent much of their late Sunday mornings.

Slumped between shelves, their backs pressed agaisnt eachother's; each in their own worlds. The muted light fliter through the high windows, the only sounds were hushed whispers, the flipping of musty worn pages, the ocassional repressed cough.

Gin looked through the aikido books, carefully filing away techniques, like 教, _nikyō _a pronating wristlock that torques the arm and applies painful nerve pressure. Akikido: _to control agression without inflicting injury is the Art of Peace. _Gin liked that, she wanted to be able to beat someone in a fight without giving them so much as a scratch. The joys of fighting without the scars.

Hermione's new obsession with modern poetry had prompted her to pull out several poetry books. They lay open on the ground in front of her, taunting her, making her guess and question their meaning, they were inspirational and sorrowful. She had pulled several books on ballet as well, she looked at the glossy pictures of gracefully contorted bodies. In her lap sat her notebook, her hand gliding across the page as she wrote a new routine; new ideas blooming forth from broken sentences and outdated photographs.

But as all things do, their time in the library came to an end. The bells of the church sounded, not far away, but that was their signal to pack up and leave. They went down the winding stair case out of the glass lobby and on to the sparkly glass side walk. Arms linked they walked down the block and to the left, to their favorite local grocery store.

The Kiva wasn't a typical store, it offered mostly locally grown and organic food, which Hermione and oddly Arnie were parital to. In one corner of the store their was a small book section as well, that Ginny would ocassionally get side tracked in while Hermione shopped.

This particular Sunday however Ginny pushed the cart while Hermione danced around picking different things off the shelves and put them in the cart. It was fun for Hermione to dance, and Gin found it amusing to watch.

After paying a ridiclous amount of money for food, Hermione went back to Gin's to cook while Gin went to train.

"And don't get home to late! You'll want to shower before people start arriving." Hermione chastised, in a darling michevious tone.

With a swift kiss. "Yes dear."

The dinner party was is half-swing. Arnie and his buds had been the first to arrive, Arnie bringing a strange vegetable salad saying "Why if you eat this every day you'll live to be as old as all of us put together!" Gesturing to the other old men at his side.

Tony, the bouncer from the club and dear friend of Hermione's had arrived. Italian in culture he brought and bottle of fancy wine from Italy. Then proceeded to ask when the beautiful "single" women would arrive, or would his "talents" be wasted this evening?

Abby a gorgeous, gothic, overly happy ballet dancer arrived with her adorably awkward and nerdy boyfriend Jeff. Their decandant chocolate dessert was placed in the refrigerator to keep cool until after dinner.

Draco showed up only slightly before Lisa and her boyfriend walked in.

Everyone was milling around when unexpected events arose. All because of Lisa's boyfriend.

"Hi, Hermione, Gin sorry we're late this is-" She gestured to the tall, black, dreadlocked man who had just shut the door behind him. But when they saw his face, there was a moment of double take.

"Lee!?!" Hermione shouted. Imediately silencing the room.

"Hermione! Ginny! What are you-" Lee's deep voice began.

"Doing here?" Ginny finished giving Lee Jordan, long lost friend, pratically a triplet to the twins, a hug.

"You know eachother?" Lisa asked realitively confused.

"Yeah, we used to go to school together." Hermione started.

"And I spent more than one summer and Ginny's house, best friends with her older brothers."

Abby's boyfriend spoke up then. "I know Lee too." Jeff said.

Lee whipped his head around.

"Jeff? Dude, why are you here?" Lee asked.

"Because of me! I'm friends with Hermione!" Abby's many metal bracelets clinked together with her enthusisum.

The rest of the party seemed very confused. "Jeff and I work together, we're computer programmers."

Hermione stood on a chair.

"Does anyone else someone how know someone and because of some bizzare twist of fate was brought here?"

Everyone laughed. Even Draco.

And the party continued. Outside the widow whirl of camera could be heared. Forever capturing the moment in black and white. 

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT'LL HAUNT YOU. THINK ABOUT IT. YOU'LL LIE AWAKE AT NIGHT. WHY! OH WHY DIDN'T I REVIEW?!?**


	6. Time to Pretend

**A/N: Hi everyone. It's been awhile. But hey, at least I'm updating. I had a beta for this story but I kind of lost connection with them because I'm a bum. I'm sorry to whomever you are. Well I hope you all this chapter.**

Chapter Six: Time to Pretend

Once all the awkwardness of first getting there had settled Lisa began to contemplate her revelation. Upon walking in to Ginny and Hermione's dinner party, Lee had known them from being 'old school friends'. Lisa had thought it was merely coincidence that she happened to be neighbors with Ginny, someone she recognized from her old life. But neither Ginny nor Hermione recognized Lisa Turpin a Ravenclaw from Hermione's year. But now that Lisa saw Lee with them, he clearly snapped in to place in her memory. Lee Jordan, Gryffindor, Quidditch announcer. How could she have forgotten? That's why he seemed so familiar.

It was only this passed weekend that they had really gotten to know one another.

"Where do you hurt?" He asked quietly, sincerely as if asking a dear friend if they would be alright. "Pardon?" She what he meant, but here, at work, she could put on a fake smile, pretend that she was just another waitress in just another city.

He's a regular. His black neat and tidy dreads, his softly glowing mac book often graced the corner of the cafe&bakery. He presence and routine often soothed her, late afternoon Sunday, mid-day Wednesday, Friday wee hours of the morning, he was always there.

As was she, constantly slaving away. It's not often that one inherits someone's baby. That what the cafe&bakery was. It had been her Aunt's baby, born with great hopes and sheer force of will enthusiasm. In the peak of her life Linda Tuurpin died, tragically. With her death she left her favorite niece Lisa, her pride and joy. The cafe&bakery. With practiced ease she carried forth her Aunts dream, and dream that quickly became her own. Run, live, breathe for the cafe&bakery.

It became a successful and thriving business, which is what usually happens when Lisa puts her mind to something. Yet, she was so utterly alone.

And here he is peering into her eyes. His face vaguely reminding her of her old life. Of her old world. A world of magic. Looking back on it Lisa realized that she should have done more. Taken more risks, stood up for what she believed. Then, perhaps, should could have made a difference.

It was her greatest strength and her greatest weakness. Her ability to watch. Though she could watch was happening, sometimes predict what was going to happen, she never did anything about it.

Here she was again. Watching, thinking, not doing anything.

"I can tell by that fake smile you wear, that you hurt, that there's some lingering pain you're trying to forget."

He wasn't even looking her in the eye it was as if he wasn't even talking to her at all. Lisa looked around check to see that all the other customers were preoccupied. Then she sank into the chair opposite dark inquisitive stranger.

"I'm Lisa." She said twisting the rings on her finger.

"Lee." His eyes were momentarily riveted on the computer screen and then he looked up meeting Lisa's curious stare with a smile.

"You seem familiar to me." He said eyes going back to the screen.

"I feel like we've met before." Lisa wondered, could he know? Is he a-?

"What do you do?" She asked hoping for something that required no identity, no high school dipolma.

"I'm a computer programmer. I help design software."

Lisa's bubble of hope burst.

"Have you always worked in a bakery?" He asked smiling, wondering why she seemed so disappointed...Was computer programming really that bad?

"I inherited it from my Aunt, it's a family business."

"Ah." There was an awkward moment of silence. At which point neither of them knew where this was going or what they were going to do.

"Do you get off work soon?" He asked making up his mind.

"In about twenty minuets, why?" Was he going to ask her out? Lisa hadn't been on a date in...ages.

"People from my work are having a party, do you want to come?" He asked awkwardly unsure if that was the proper way to ask or not.

"What kind of party?" She was hesitant, imaging stuffy computer people in frilly dresses, suits and ties.

"Casual, just a get together really."

Lisa was nervous. What did casual mean? She looked down at her clothes. Combat boots.

"What you're wearing now is fine." He said, watching her look at her shoes.

She had forgot momentarily what she had pulled out of the closet that morning. She looked down at her combat boots and even with the three inch heel she was still only 5' 5", her striped black and white socks came above the knee and her brown corduroy skirt was just at her finger tips. Her green work apron covered her white shirt that had a purple elephant of no real significance.

Lisa raised an eyebrow, it had better be really super casual.

"Well, what do ya say?" He asked charmingly.

"Why the hell not?" She replied with a smirk, she then jumped up from her seat and returned to the counter. A slight swagger in her step.

Within the hour they stepped out of the cafe&bakery and into the night. The sky was already a deep dark black, clouds obscuring the stars, the air had a cold seeping chill that caused Lisa to pull her gray pea coat tighter and walk a little closer to Lee.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they turned down the street to a more industrial area.

"There." Lee pointed to a small ware house with multicolored lights pouring from it.

"Is this party, like, a rave?" Lisa asked, concerned and excited.

Lee nodded his head. "Yes, like a rave." He agreed.

After pushing through groups of people who were crowding outside the door trying breath smoke or fresh air, depending on what circle they were standing in, Lisa was finally able to see in side.

Lee was greeted enthusiastically by many people. By some people a little too enthusiastically. like this guy named Joe, who, after giving Lee a hug, Lee had to demand for his wallet back.

On the other hand Lisa was a different matter entirely, once she was able to take off her jacket she started dancing with with massive crowd of people, many of whom complimented her on the numerous tattoos she had decorating her arms.

One tattoo interested Lee greatly, and before he was dragged off to DJ, asked about the meaning blue and bronze raven sitting in a tree of knowledge on her left inner forearm.

"Does it have to mean anything?" She replied cheekily over the pounding base.

Lee as it turns out, was an excellent DJ, not only did he choose great music but had a great voice for a microphone, it sounded...oddly familiar.

Lisa moved with the rhythm of the music and got lost among the crowds of people, and coming out of her of usually sad mood, she looked up to see Lee watching her dance, a genuine smile on his face.

And then, finally, she felt joy.

When Lee had finished DJ-ing, Lisa had danced herself out, so they left.

Hand in hand, they walked down the street, in a quiet comfortable silence.

"Lee?" Lisa asked as the crossed an empty street.

"Yes?" He responded, his hand enclosing her tiny with warmth.

"You're not a computer programmer are you?" She asked.

"Not exactly. I'm more of a...hacker, one would say." He said sheepishly.

"That makes more sense. And don't feel bad, I would have gone out with you if you would have said hacker anyways." She replied, lightly punching his sholder.

"You're a feisty one!" He laughed, sling his arm over her.

"That's what my neighbors always say. Speaking of which, my neighbors are having a party next weekend, and they invited me and said I could bring a guest...I mean it won't be like this kind of party, it going be a more like a dinner-" But he cut her off.

"Sure, of course I'll go. It means I get to spend more time with you right?" He said with a wink.

"Indeed." She smirked.

And that's what led her where she is now. To, her sitting a table with four other people from her former magical community, and none them had any idea that she knew them, and she was also one of them.

**Review? Please? Pretty please?**

**Review? Please? Eh?**


	7. In the Morning

**Chapter Seven: In the Morning**

Disclaimer: I am not making money from this. At all. Unfortunately.

**A/N: Well that was quick. I guess I just have the writing bug! Listen to Razorlight's **_**In The Morning **_**if your curious about the chap title. Otherwise mostly a transition chap.**

The party was, in Hermione's opinion, a great success. She had learned quite a bit from Lee and his friend Jeff about computers. More than she really wanted to know. Abby, Jeff's girlfriend and also a dancer at the club had tried to keep her company but disappeared quickly when the conversation steered towards computers.

Ginny had spent most of the night talking to Lisa and Draco, it was some what inevitable that the most socially awkward people at the party would end up huddle in the corner making sarcastic jokes and enjoying the many alcoholic beverages.

But now it was morning, and the wreckage from having a party was clearly evident. Ginny sat on the couch eating a bowl of Coco Puffs completely ignoring the numerous red cups strew about the coffee table and floor. Still in her running attire from running earlier Gin read the comics and gently smiled, when Hermione walked in, her expression slightly horrified as she surveyed the mess.

"Great party last night, love" Ginny said, all to cheerful.

"Yes, so good my head still hurts" Hermione sat next to Ginny, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"We got a letter in the mail today." Gin handed her a thick parchment envelope.

Hermione immediately knew it was from Harry. Who else would contact them using the old fashioned parchment from their former world. With a nod from Ginny she opened the envelope. First thing that fell out was six photographs, and secondly a letter. Handing the photos to an eager Ginny, Hermione read the letter.

_Dear Hermione and Ginny,_

_I'm glad to have you on board with the cause. I wouldn't be able to do it without you. The following photographs are of the people I've been able to track down from the old times. I'll need you two and Draco to help me convince them that they too should join the cause. I'll contact Draco to make sure that he is willing. I appreciate this very much, and the magical world will too._

_Harry._

Looking to see that Gin was finished with the photographs they traded. The first photograph the she was presented with was of the party last night, but focused specifically on Hermione and Ginny dancing. The next photo, was of Lee, sitting on park bench with his laptop and headphones pushing back his dreads. When flipping to the next photo, she saw writing on the back. It was Harry's hand writing, it said the date, and then _Lee Jordan, Gryffindor, DA member._

Draco Malfoy was in the next photograph, his blond hair shockingly bright in the black and white photography. But what stood out most was the look in his eyes, he looked completely and utterly alone. At that moment Hermione considered how as much as Draco put up a front of getting along 'just fine', he was actually crumbling under the strain.

Unable to look at Draco any longer she flipped to the next photo to see Luna Lovegood's haunted eyes staring at her. She was clearly in bad shape, she appeared to sitting the steps of a church, wavy blond hair spilling out from a greasy beanie cap, a tattered ruck sack lay next to her. Her eyes stared directly at the camera, as if knowing was there, but where Draco's eyes held sadness her's held the touch of insanity.

Flipping to the next photograph, Hermione was utterly shocked. At first glance she thought she was looking a Professor Snape. The full black clothes, the greasy hair, the man was clearly in a apothecary. But on closer examination it was not Snape at all, the nose wasn't hooked enough, the shape of the eyes was too round. The man in the photograph did not have the face of Severus Snape, he had the face of one Neville Longbottom. Neville had been presumed dead, having died in the act of avenging his family by murdering Bellatrix Lestrange. Looking at Neville you could not tell how he was fairing, his eyes held nothing, no hint or sign of any emotion at all.

Hermione turned to last photograph, it was of Lisa, their neighbor. The muggle? She was tending the register at the cafe&bakery. Hermione flipped to the back to read Harry's smudged scrawl.

_Lisa Turpin, Ravenclaw, our year, Order sympathizer._

Hermione turned to Ginny. Who had finished reading the letter quite sometime ago and had gone back to reading the comics and eating Coco Puffs, hoping to finish them before they got too soggy.

"Lisa Turpin. Funny we didn't recognize her at all." Hermione started picking up the red plastic cups that littered the table. Ginny laughed.

"That cat and dog are so funny." She looked up to see Hermione's "serious" face. Ginny made her "what did I miss?" face.

"Lisa Turpin?" Hermione prompted walking towards the kitchen.

"That's funny too, isn't it? I didn't recognizer her either. Though I think Draco knew, or had at least some idea."

"Well, Draco has his way of knowing things. Now, are going to help clean up?" Hermione had broom in one hand the trash can in the other.

"How about I'll do the dishes after I shower?" She proposed as she folded up the paper.

"Under one condition." Hermione said slyly.

"And what's that?" Ginny quirked her eyebrow.

"That I can join you in the shower." She replied with a wink.

Lisa woke up with a massive hangover and a half naked Lee in her bed. After making very strong coffee with her french press, Lisa sat at her kitchen table, trying to decide if she wake him up before she left for work or if she should just leave a note or something.

Luckily she didn't have to decided because Lee came stumbling into her kitchen pulling on his shirt. He plopped down in the seat across from her. His eyes barely open. Lisa pour him a cup of coffee.

"Cream and sugar?" She asked quietly as to not upset the headache monster.

"Yes please." His voice still deep from sleep.

After placing the fresh cream and brown sugar on the table Lisa proceeded to pull out left over cinnamon rolls from the cafe&bakery. Looking back at Lee, he appeared to have added some coffee to his sugar and cream and was slowly savoring it.

"So last night..." She started unsure of how she was going to ask.

"I don't think so, but I was very, very drunk." Lee replied.

"Yes, as was I. But I don't think we did." She confirmed as she placed the cinnamon rolls in the microwave.

"No, definitely not." Lee replied looking more awake.

"Cinnamon roll?" Lisa asked as the timer dinged.

"Certainly." Lee grinned at her. At the moment Lisa almost told him that she was a magical refugee, like him. But uncertain of how he would react she remained silent.

"What's wrong? You have that look again, like you're in pain." He looked at her his concern evident.

"It's not pain. It's...a secret." She smiled and then proceeded to eat her cinnamon roll with gusto. Lee was unable to repress a snicker, seeing her with frosting all over her face, his eyes drifted down to her raven tattoo, he replied.

"Well, yes, we all have secrets."

Draco Malfoy was getting ready to kill someone. He didn't know who he was going to have to kill but he knew that he was being followed. And he did not like it. He had thought the assassins would stop by now. He knew, of course, that he was one of Voldemort's most hated enemies, and he assumed that the prize for his head would be great, but he was just plain tired of it.

Being a traitor to his background did have it's costs, but once his father was murdered by his 'master' Draco knew it was time to find a better side. Playing double agent lasted for awhile, but with the war brewing so quickly, it was nearly impossible to for him to not be discovered. And yet, even though the war itself was considered over, Draco constantly found himself in positions where he had to kill people.

He tried to loose his follwer in the city, but they seemed to know the back alleys and short cuts just as well as he did, and a confrontation in a alley was not the kind of thing he looked for. Especially not when he was wearing his good suit.

Quickly turning around the corner of brick building he waited for the strange man pursuing him to follow. A swift breeze was blowing down that alley, and when Draco did not hear it echo against the back wall he realized he was not in a dead end like he thought. He turned around to see the man who was following him leaning against the opposite wall, his body language that of perfect calm.

"You've gotten a little sloppy ferret-boy"

Draco was astounded. The wiry man who stood before him looked nothing like the Harry Potter he once knew. The twitchy, hot tempered, teenager was gone, replaced by a calm, level-headed, man.

"Looks like you've let yourself go a little, scar-head" Draco replied, looking at Harry's unkempt beard with great distaste.

"I'd like to talk with you, Draco." Harry said evenly, with a seriousness that Draco could not refuse.

"Alright, where do you propose?" Draco asked.

"I know a place." Harry set off around the corner and stopped, waiting for Draco to follow.

Two blocks down and on the right Draco and Harry entered a shop titled simply; cafe&bakery. Taking a seat in the corner, they boys remained unnoticed by the fellow people in the shop.

"What is it that you've got planned?" Draco asked, he'd heard enough from Hermione and Gin to know that something was going on.

"Lot's of things are planned, yet few of them happen." Harry replied. But then he looked sharply at Draco, piercingly.

"I need to know if you're going to help us Draco. We need your help. I've already got a task for you. A simple task really."

"And what's this task?" Draco asked skeptically. Harry removed a photograph from the inside of his pocket. The eyes of a haunted angel stared out at him.

"I need you to talk to her." Harry said giving Draco the photograph.

"Why me?" He continued to stare at the photograph.

"Are you going to do it or not?" Harry asked.

Draco looked at the angel again.

"Okay, I'll do it."

**Would you please review? Please tell me if I suck...I'd really like to know if I'm one of those people on American Idol who think they can sing. Only with writing. Writing Idol?**


End file.
